The One I look Up To
by Cerv23
Summary: Miyako and Koushiro get transported into the Digiworld without a way out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Cerv23: Ah, this fic. this fic has been unfinished since I started a few episodes before The Digimon Kaizer's Loneliness! I even had to go through and change their names from the American ones to the Japanese one. Well, enjoy

The One I Look up To

Daisuke was practicing for a game. It was a couple days away. He couldn't wait to beat that team. Ken, the brilliant, perfect, and everything else was one the other team. Daisuke was sure that he would beat Ken. (Watch the Digimon episode The Digimon Kaizer's Loneliness for this soccer match.)

"Hey Davis!" Yelled Taichi from a crossed the street. Taichi ran over to the soccer field.

"Hi Tai!" Daisuke said excitedly. Taichi was his idle. He looked up to him and even wore his goggles that Taichi had given him..

"You practicing for the game?" Taichi asked.

"Yep. I'm gonna lead us into victory!" He boosted.

"Heh," Taichi laughed to himself. 'Almost like Matt was.' Yamato had defiantly changed since he had been transported to the Digimon world. Yamato had a big ego like Daisuke has.

"What?" Daisuke asked inquisitively. He must have had heard Taichi laugh.

"Nothing," Taichi said.

"You where laughing at me!" Daisuke yelled as he leaped at Tai. They both went to the ground started to wrestle. Of course they where friends so they weren't actually fighting.

Taichi started to laugh again and that made Daisuke even madder.

* * *

Koushiro looked out the window at Taichi and Daisuke.

"Hey Koushiro," said the cheerful voice of Miyako.

"Hi Miyako," he said turning away from the window.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sweetly. She help Puromon in her arms.

"I came here to check on the gate to the Digital world," he explained.

"Okay," she said. Koushiro sat down at the computer that had the gate.

"The gates open!" He said in astonishment.

"Wow. And no one even activated it!" She exclaimed. "Should we go in?"

"I don't think so. It'd be just you and me," He said.

"And me!" Puromon said happily.

Suddenly they were sucked into the computer through the gate.

* * *

"Oh. What happened?!" Miyako yelled.

"I don't know. Hey look out!" Koushiro exclaimed as the giant foot of a DarkTyrannomon stepped on the small TV that they come through. Koushiro, Miyako and Hawkmon ran for cover.

"He had a dark ring on him. We'd better be careful," whispered Koushiro.

As soon as the dinosaur Digimon left they got out from the shrubbery.

"Now what?" Miyako asked.

"I believe that we should find a way back," Hawkmon said.

"Hawkmon's right. But that DarkTyrannomon just smashed the closest exit," Koushiro stated. "It shouldn't be that hard"

* * *

(Several hours later)

"My feet hurt! I'm hungry!" Miyako complained.

"There has to be something to eat around here," said Koushiro.

"I'll go look. I think I smell some berries over there!" Hawkmon said and rushed off.

"Hey! You're just gonna eat most of them before you bring them back!" Miyako yelled.

"Shh. I hear something," said Koushiro. He gestured for them to hide in the bushes. Just then The Digimon Kaizer on top of a DarkTyrannomon stomped by.

"I know one of those meddling kids is around here somewhere," He said coldly.

Wormon, who sat next to him said "Oh, you'll find them."

The Kaizer just grumbled.

Suddenly a Woodmon grabbed Miyako and Koushiro.

"I found 'em!" It yelled.

"Ha! I have you now. Bring them to my lair!" He told the Digimon.

* * *

"I'm hungry! If you're going to kidnap us at least feed us!" Miyako yelled at the Woodmon guard.

"You'd better be quiet or you won't get any food at all!" The guard warned.

Miyako quieted instantly. After a few minutes she started to cry.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Koushiro asked.

"We're going to die! They'll torture us! Ahh! They won't feed us!" She yelled crying.

"Now calm down. It'll be ok," Koushiro said trying to get her to stop.

"I'll never marry the perfect guy! I'll never get back at my brothers for pulling that prank on me! I'll never get to kiss you!" Miyako yelled, but stopped after the last thing she said.

"What'd you say?" Koushiro asked a little startled.

"Uhh ..... I said .... I'd miss you! I'd miss my whole family!" She said trying to cover up.

"Oh, that's not what you said. You said you'd never get to kiss me!" he said quoting her.

"Alright! It's true. I have a crush on you," she said blushing.

"Well you know ..." Koushiro said bending down to Miyako's face.

"Psst! hey guys!" came Hawkmon's voice from outside the window in the cell.

Koushiro snapped back up. "Can you get us out?"

"I think so. But I'm still hungry," he said.

"Well eat something! You've got to Digivolve!" whisper/yelled Miyako angrily. Koushiro had almost kissed her!

"Hmm .... These mushrooms here look edible," Hawkmon said. He picked one up and nibbled it. "Yes, quiet delicious!"

"Well hurry up and eat!" Miyako said.

After a few minutes he has eaten his fill.

"I'm ready, Miyako!" Hawkmon said.

Miyako took out her Digivice. "Digi Armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to ..... Halsemon! The wings of Love!

"Now get us quick! The guards are coming!" Koushiro yelled.

"Get away from the wall," Halsemon warned. "Tempest Wing!"

As soon as the dust cleared Koushiro and Miyako jumped onto Halsemon's back.

"Get them!" Yelled an angry Woodmon. Halsemon quickly flew into the air.

"Tempest Wing!" He attacked, destroying the dark rings on the closest Woodmon.

"Look down there! It's our escape!" Koushiro pointed to a portable TV on the grass of an open plain. As soon as they touched the ground, Halsemon DeDigivolved to Hawkmon and they were sucked into the TV.

* * *

They reappeared, in a pile, in the computer room where they had entered.

"Uhh .... Koushiro ..... about what I said in the cell," Miyako started.

Koushiro bent over and kissed Miykao on the lips.

"I'd better get going. My parents are probably worried about me,' Koushiro said and got up and left.

Miyako sat there with a big grin on her face and fell onto her back, right on top of Puromon.

__

The End


End file.
